Angel
by Sarianna
Summary: A friend of the digidestined, is under Myotismon's spell. TK and Patamon save her unknowingly...
1. Angel Uncovered

Chapter1.html This my first fic, so be nice!!! I hope you enjoy. Oh, and for those of you who are just a LITTLE slow, I don't own Digimon or Davis or TK or any other character EXCEPT for Sarianna. :P 

  
"What are you doing?" 

That was the question that Sarianna asked Davis when she caught him fiddling with the computers in the computer room after school. 

"Uhhhh, nothing! Nothing at all, heh heh" replied Davis looking completely guilty while trying to feign innocence. 

"I saw you holding something, it looks like something electronic, can I see?" demanded the girl. 

"I....." ***come on Davis think of a good excuse!*** "I don't know what you're talking about!" stammered the boy. ***That's right. When in doubt, deny, deny***

"Yah right" 

Just then T.K entered the room. 

"Hey Davis let's get going to the di-- oh, hi there." TK stammered. 

"Hi, your name's Takeru, right?" asked Sarianna. 

"Call me T.K.....have we met?" 

"I don't think so. Wait, maybe we have....you DO seem awfully familiar..." 

"Maybe we went to the same summer camp?" 

"No, I've never been to camp."   
  
"Oh well. I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually" 

Just then, T.K's backpack started squirming around. 

"Is there something in your backpack???" gasped Sarianna. 

"Yes..I mean...no...I mean...." 

The top of the backpack in question suddenly popped open and out jumped an orange pig with bat wings for ears. 

"Whew! T.K you shouldn't leave your gym clothes in there--- oops" Patamon blushed at his mistake in coming out when a non-digidestined were present. 

Davis and T.K looked nervously at Sarianna. Sarianna just stared. The expression on her face wasn't one of fear, which they expected, or confusion which was also a possibility. No, the expression on her face was troubled, as if she was trying to remember something. Then, her faced seemed a bit less contorted and she said, 

"Patamon?" 

Everyone stared. 

"H-how do you know his name?" TK stuttered. 

"I-I don't know, exactly. It's as if I've met him before." Sarianna's voice seemed far away. 

"Do you have something that looks like this?" demanded Davis, always to the point. 

Davis and T.K held out their digivices for Sarianna to examine. 

"I don't have anything like that, no. But I feel like I've seen it before." said Sarianna. 

"Weird. Well, maybe you saw us fighting the Digimon who had crossed over the barrier between the worlds." suggested Davis. 

"Between this world and the Digital World, right?" Sarianna looked at the two expectantly. 

"Yah.....whoa this is crazy. How is it you know so much but don't know how you know it? I mean, you don't strike me as a scatterbrained type of person." Davis seemed more confused than ever. 

Sarianna stared off into space for awhile. Then she turned her hazel eyes onto Patamon, who was perched on T.K's head, as usual. She held out her arms and Patamon flew to her outstretched hands. T.K was suddenly filled with the feeling that something was about to happen, so he instinctively reached out and touched Sarianna's arm. 

* F * L * A * S * H * 

As Patamon and T.K came into contact with Sarianna, a blinding blue light exploded from the three. As the brilliance faded, Davis stood in wonder as the girl, the boy and the digimon stared at each other. Suddenly, as if someone had pushed play on a paused movie, a look of recognition and of love filled each of their eyes. And then they were hugging, like they were old friends who had just been reunited after years of separation. Sarianna was crying with happiness. 

"Thank you T.K, Patamon," whispered Sarianna. 

"Anytime" the boy and his digimon replied in unison. 

"What? What just happened here?" Davis babbled. 

"When I came into contact with a digidestined and a digimon, my memories were returned to me" Sarianna calmly replied. 

"What????" 

T.K and Sarianna started to explain. You see, four years ago, when seven of the eight digidestined were still trapped in the digital world, they each had periods of time when they felt like they couldn't deal with what was happening. This is where Sarianna comes in. She always seemed to appear when they needed her for support. Sarianna visited each of the digidestined, but never revealed herself to more than one person at a time. She offered comfort in their times of need, was proud of them when they succeeded, and encouraged them when they failed. The digidestined never questioned who this mysterious figure was who helped them through that summer, the sense of peace and trust that seemed to radiate from Sarianna was good enough proof for them that she was on their side. 

"But, if you were so close with the original seven digidestined, how come T.S didn't remember you?" inquired Davis. 

A sad look passed over Sarianna's face. She looked down at her shoes and didn't reply right away. When he saw the pain his question was bringing upon the girl, Davis quickly said 

"Hey, don't worry about it. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." 

Sarianna quietly replied, without looking up. 

"I was stupid. I was following the group because I felt like Matt could use my help. I wasn't paying attention and Myotismon caught me. To this day I regret it because Matt really did need my help and I let him down. Anyway, Myotismon knocked me out and suppressed the memory of me in your minds so that you wouldn't remember me until he saw fit, or until the spell was broken. After he took me to his castle and suppressed the memories of the Digital World, the Digimon, the Digidestined, and of my powers. I was held captive until the eighth child was found, the child of light, and together you defeated Myotismon. I was then sent back through the gate and I continued my life here as if nothing had ever happened " 

Sarianna then looked at T.K and smiled. T.K smiled back and Sarianna turned her gaze to Davis, who shuddered. Her hazel eyes had turned blue, a combination of blues that gave the impression of swirling light. 


	2. Powers Unveiled

"Well, we have to get to the digital world now, ok? We'll be back soon," TK was upset about leaving Sarianna in the real world but he knew there wasn't any alternative. 

Chibimon had appeared out from under the desk and Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Ken had arrived and been filled in on what had happened. 

"I'm going with you," Sarianna stood before the computer. 

"But you can't! You don't have a digivice!" yelled Yolei. 

"I never needed a digivice before. Just let me try." pleaded Sarianna. 

"Ok, whatever you say. DigiPort Open!" said Yolei, opening the gate without going through. 

Sarianna stepped ahead of the digidestined and held out her right palm towards the computer. Her face took on a look of concentration and her palm filled with blue light. The colour of the light could only be described as the essence of blue. And, just as she predicted, the young woman was sucked into the digital dimension just as if she had a digivice. 

The DigiDestined and their in-training Digimon partners stared in awe. 

"Whoa. I wish Izzy could have seen that." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"It's just like a remembered it....." 

T.K was looking at Sarianna, who looked to be so happy at finally returning to the Digital World. There was a sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there since their meetings four years ago. She seemed overjoyed just gazing at the life before her. 

"Well, let's get going." Kari said. She too had seen the joy in Sarianna's eyes and wanted to show her more. 

The group of children and digimon had traveled a short distance on foot when Sarianna stopped short. A look a concentration, worry, and yet at the same time, elation filled her eyes. 

"There's a digimon coming." 

"H-how do you know?" Davis looked at her goggle-eyed. 

"He's headed this way, from the south." stated Sarianna. 

"B-but....." Davis was beginning to think that this girl was crazy. 

"I think it's going to be a nasty one but it's too far away to tell for sure......*GASP*" 

Sarianna dropped to her knees, hand over her mouth. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. Tears streamed down her face and she let out a little scream. 

"Sarianna! Stop that! Tell us whatÕs wrong!" cried T.K, "We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong!" 

Ken came up and put his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Ken started screaming and holding his head, moaning about the darkness and the dark ocean. Kari came over and touched Sarianna's arm, but she met the same fate as Ken. Cody, in a flash of bravery, moved up and shook Sarianna's shoulders. At last, Sarianna threw her hands away from her mouth and knelt, gasping and choking for air. Ken and Kari were released from the darkness as well. 

"W-what happened, Sarianna? Ken? Kari?" asked Yolei, concern filling her violet eyes. 

"It's-it's a Digimon, but it's empty and-and......touched, no, filled with darkness. It's wrong....so wrong....." Sarianna said, still trying to control her breathing. 

"It must be a control spire digimon" deduced Cody. 

"A-a control spire digimon, that's right. It's not alive, it's not a real digimon...." murmured Sarianna, as if trying to reassure herself more than anything. "It's not real, it's not real...." 

After Ken, Kari, and Sarianna calmed down, the group continued on their way, eventually finding a clearing to sit and rest in. 

"Say, Sarianna, what did you mean by your 'powers',"asked Davis. 

Sarianna had been lying on her back with a butterfly on her nose. Now she sat up and looked directly at Davis. The butterfly landed just above her ear, wings fluttering. 

"Sorry Davis, but I don't quite understand what you mean." 

Davis squirmed under her gaze. Her eye colour was quite unsettling when she looked at you full on. "You know, when you told us about Myotismon capturing you, you said he repressed your memories of you powers." 

Sarianna laughed. "So I did. Don't worry Child Who Inherits Courage. "Though she said this solemnly, her eyes sparkled with amusement. "You will learn when the time is right."   


A/N if you guys want me to continue this I'm gonna need major feedback, k? cause I haven't been watching digimon. So I'll TRY to continue (maybe even finish!) this fic if you guys want me to. 


End file.
